La música del corazón
by Chia Moon
Summary: La música nos sale del corazón, guia a los demás, nos ayuda a distinguir este mundo de ocurriencias. Diferentes parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Voy a hacer también este fic de canciones del Proyecto 1-8, pero no será tan seguido porque mi internet muere. Igualmente, quería aportar algo =)

* * *

 _ **Datos del fic:**_

 _ **parejas:**_ Diferentes. Desde hetero, hasta canon, yaoi y yuri y, of course, poliamor.

 **Estado** : incompleto.

* * *

 **Cancion:**

 _ **Aunque tú no lo sepas**_ cover de **Curricé**. Propuesta de **HikariCaelum**

* * *

Siempre hacemos que Taichi sufra por el Sorato. Esta vez, Yamato sufrirá por el Taiora.

* * *

Taiorato

* * *

Los vio bajar por la escalerilla que llevaba al tejado. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo había cambiado en ellos. Que Taichi había dado un gran paso y que Sora había aceptado. Puede que ellos no lo supieran. Puede que ella no lo supiera.

Se miró la muñeca donde la pulsera de cuero brillaba. La que ella le había regalado. La dejó caer el suelo cuando se rasgó y se marchó.

En su cabeza no cesaban de dar vueltas todo lo que pudo ser. Lo que eran. Lo que podrían haber sido.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que tirarse sobre una cama que había compartido no era correcto. Todavía recordaría esa noche en que ella tembló en sus brazos. En que él le gustaba dormir en cucharita con ella acurrucada.

En la forma de su cabello cubriendo la almohada…

Ella no volvería a estar a su lado.

Tampoco sabría cuánto la amaba. Había elegido y no había vuelta atrás.

Y aunque ella no lo supiera, siempre estaría para él. Aunque no lo valorara, esperaría por ella.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** iba a poner esto en mendigas, pero terminó aquí :3


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer no pude subir porque estaba agotada. Así que hoy tengo mi ración =).

* * *

 _ **Serenade**_ de **Dover**. Propuesta de **asondomar  
**

* * *

 _Juri Katou_

 _Gracias mil a Ruedi (l)_

* * *

La última vez fue hace siete años.

Sé que se dicen pronto pero son pesados. Largos. Tardan en llegar. He suspirado cuando he pasado el calendario y he visto que era uno de enero. No está marcado en rojo en ningún lugar. No hace falta. Lo sé de memoria. Mi cuerpo lo sabe antes de que suceda. Yo se lo marcó.

Aún así soy de las que cogen el bolso y salen a la calle tan solo para sentirse perdidas. De las que ni un mapa les puede encontrar el destino. No importan donde esté. Aunque reconozca el edifico. Ni si quiera sé cómo llego a los lugares. ¿Me he perdido?

Miro mi mano y separo los dedos. Huesudos, de uñas imperfectas. Jamás tendré nada perfecto. Ella decía que mi sonrisa lo era.

Era mentira.

El césped me deja su olor y se enreda en mi pelo. No sé cómo he llegado a él. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo tendida sobre su picuda sensación. No soy de esas personas que les gusta quitarse los zapatos y enredar los dedos entre las hierbas. Nunca lo haría. Pero no llevo zapatos.

Alguien se ríe desde el otro lado de la valla. Estoy segura de que es una mujer. Ya no recuerdo mi risa. No he reído en siete años. Parpadeó. Mis ojos están secos. No hay lágrimas que derramar.

Se me agota el tiempo. No tengo libertad. Con la noche llega el frio y he de regresar. Siento que no he avanzado nada. Ha caído en mí como una nube de tristeza. Cierras los ojos y la sombra de la palmera cae sobre el banco. Los abres y es la farola la que ilumina mi rostro. Un rostro sin emociones. Me engulle la oscuridad.

No termino de despertar. Estoy enferma. Muero en la pena. Me engulle el mar.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sorry por el angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Otra canción. El día está siendo muy angust, por dios xD.

* * *

 **9.** _ **Ella que nunca fue**_ de **Gloria Trevi**. Propuesta de **IzzieBlake**

* * *

 **Ella**

 _He pensado en Sora.  
_

 _He pensado en muchas._

* * *

Si tuviera que buscar un motivo para su existencia, jamás lo encontraría. Ella estaba en el mundo porque dos personas decidieron y tuvieron la esperanza, de procrear. Se metieron en una cama, tuvieron un momento íntimo que terminó con un óvulo fertilizado y para maldición suya, ella nació.

No era el varón por el que habían empapelado las paredes de azul. Tampoco aquel que llevaría el pijama azul que su abuela había estado teniendo con un nombre de varón en la espalda. No jugaría con juguetes para varones. Tampoco se llamaría masculinamente.

Su madre había gritado durante el parto y luego volvió a gritar cuando le dijeron qué era. Se negó a tomarla en brazos y besarla como otras madres hubieran hecho. Se sumió en su tragedia. Ella no era un varón.

Su vida había sido planeada desde que nació. Si hubiera sido un hombre seguramente habría estado más mimada. Más querida.

Pero se vio apresada por el hecho de ser una hembra y la única esperanza de sus padres era doctrinarla correctamente. Para ella esa fue una jaula.

Eligieron su vida paso a paso. Qué colegio ir. Universidad. Qué estudiaría. Ella quería dedicarse a otras cosas, su madre decidió firmemente que continuaría con su legado.

Cuando llegó la hora de enamorarse rompieron cualquier posibilidad de su felicidad y la prometieron con el hombre que ellos encontraron perfecto. Ignorantes de que su vida estaba cayéndose en pedazos.

Ni siquiera sus hijos sirvieron para aislarla del mundo cruel, despreciándola hasta el punto de dejarla sola en un centro para ancianos.

Siempre fue opacada, cubierta por los deseos de los demás. Hasta que alguien decidió que era suficiente. Su sufrimiento bajo la muerte de su cuerpo, le dio la libertad.

Ahora es quien quiere ser. Ahora ella puede mirar.

Ahora puede sonreír de verdad.

* * *

 **Nota:** Esta canción me tocó mucho porque me recordó un poco a mí en el pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Me comí la cabeza con la persona ideal para esta canción y luego me acordé de él. Con Luz, solo podía pegarme otra peresona.

* * *

 _ **Hecho con tus sueños**_ de **Funambulista**. Propuesta de **Takari95**

* * *

 _º **Hoy**_ º

Kenkari

* * *

Era navidad. Algo especial.

Mirases por donde mirases había felicidad. Quizás en otros lugares no. Algunos hogares llorarían. Otros ni siquiera los celebrarían. Algunos ya habían perdido la magia de la navidad.

Él sin embargo, estaba empezándola.

Todo era felicidad en su casa. Su madre canturreaba una canción navideña. Su padre revisaba que las decoraciones de iluminación funcionaran mientras aseguraba que de la mesa provenía un olorcillo tentador, con el que él estuvo de acuerdo.

Se acababa de duchar y ya se había puesto su camisa azul a juego con sus ojos y los pantalones de vestir negros, además de los zapatos nuevos. Olía a jabón y a colonia para hombre.

De la radio salía una música navideña con voces de niños.

—¿Ken?

Se volvió al escuchar su voz y fue como si alguien hubiera prendido todas las luces de la casa en un solo lugar.

Hikari estaba frente a él, con esa sonrisa amable suya, vestida con un largo vestido de noche blanco que, pese a lo que se esperaba, no quedaba vulgar en ella. Llevaba el corto cabello ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y un leve maquillaje en su rostro que acentuaba su rostro.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Era como la luz brillante que pese a que te ciega, por más que luches con cerrar los ojos, querías verla. Una mariposa que muere contra la luz. A él no le importaría en esos momentos morirse.

Se acercó lentamente hasta besarle la mejilla. Por respeto a sus padres se controló, educado, galante. Aunque su corazón estuviera danzando irremediablemente dentro de su pecho.

Si hubiera sido un lobo, seguramente habría aullado a la luna de excitación.

—Estás preciosa —alagó.

Ella le sonrió agradecida.

—Lo mismo digo. Estás increíble. Estoy segura de que no tendríamos que salir o te robarán.

Ken negó con la cabeza.

—Más bien creo que será al revés. No podré quitarte lo ojos de encima. —Y aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo.

—Bueno, pues no tienes por qué hacerlo. Hoy es un día especial. Para ti. Y para mí —añadió mirándole por entero —. No puedo creer que seas tan guapo y no estés pecado.

Ken sintió que las mejillas le ardían por un momento. Ella se las besó dejando una marca suave de carmín. Se lo quitó con el pulgar, sonriente y luego se alejó para ayudar a su madre.

Ese era un día de fiesta. De vestirse, ponerse guapo como solían llamarlo, y de demostrar cuánto amabas a la persona que tenías al lado. Él solo tenía esas tres personas en ese momento. Más tarde se uniría a las otras en una celebración menos íntima.

Ese día era Hoy.

Y era feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que muchos ya sabe de mi crush con estos :3

* * *

 _La **ciudad de la furia**_ de **Soda Stereo ft Aterciopelados**. Propuesta de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

* * *

º **La ciudad de la furia  
** º

Meito

(Yamato x Meiko)

* * *

Era algo que sucedía únicamente esa noche en especial. La noche de las brujas la llamaban. Se reunían en la ciudad de la furia. Danzaban sin más música que la que caía de las estrellas. La ropa desaparecía y se crecía con el alma en la danza mágica donde todo ser era libre.

Él moría entonces buscándola. Su cuerpo era como un imán.

Ella estaba ahí, de pie, siempre mirándole con timidez. Una timidez que desaparecía cuando sus manos surcaban un camino por su pelo hasta sus orejas y la punta de sus dedos la empujaban contra él en busca del anhelo de un beso que penetraba hasta las profundidades de su ser.

Entonces, dejaba de saber qué era exactamente. Dejaba de comprender si él era él o ella era ella.

Se atraían y sondeaban. Se buscaban y apretaban. Él dormía sobre su pecho, se hundía entre sus piernas. Ella lo cabalgaba. No importaba el modo. Tampoco quienes eran fuera. No había motivos para preguntárselo.

Ella estaba ahí, recibiéndolo, caminando por las mismas calles de ese extraño lugar. Perdiéndose en los pecados.

Nadie les miraba o juzgaban. Era fuera cuando todo el caos ocurría.

Él quería quedarse. Ella escapar.

 _La ciudad de la furia siempre te atrapa_ , solía decirle antes de alejarse, _pero volveré cuando tú vuelvas_.

Nunca volvió a cumplir la promesa.

Él regresó años después, con impaciencia, con el deseo de tenerla. Harto de que ese fuera el único lugar que los enlazaba. Harto de su vida personal en la tierra. Harto de una esposa tímida y estornudos rítmicos. Aquel año, con la muerte de su esposa, decidió dar aquel paso. Decidió llegar a ella.

Pero jamás se presentó.

Ella jamás regresaría.

Se quedó atrapado para siempre en la ciudad. Vagando por la oscuridad, empapándose de una risas que no eran de ella.

Ya no las tendría jamás. Ni en la ciudad ni en la tierra.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Culpen a un libro.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fast Car**_ de **Tracy Champan**. Propuesta de **Hikari Blossom**

* * *

 **ºVolar libreº  
**

Mimato

* * *

—Necesito salir de aquí.

Yamato enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba con curiosidad. Mimi se removió en su asiento y bajó los pies del salpicadero. Sus caballos castaños volvían a estar cubiertos por algún tipo de tinte barato y tenía un moretón que le sobresalía de la clavícula. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no maldecir.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y se tiró del uniforme de camarera con gesto sombrío.

—Lo digo en serio, Yamato. Tú tienes un coche. Puedes llevarme a donde sea. ¿Escapamos?

Él frunció el ceño esa vez. Mimi se giró hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel. Encogió las piernas y logró ver otro moretón más viejo en el muslo.

—He estado trabajando como loca y ahorrando todo lo que he podido. Tengo dinero para el viaje. Sé que no tengo estudios y que en el futuro seguramente nos cueste salir adelante. Pero tú me quieres.

Yamato no podía negarlo. La amaba. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca. Aunque la procesión siempre fuera por dentro.

—No puedo aguantar más. Necesito salir de aquí —continuó con la voz tomada—. Dejé mis estudios para cuidar a un padre que solo me lo agradece con golpes y se enfunda la vida en una botella, creyendo que es demasiado viejo trabajar. Mi madre nos abandonó años atrás, porque mi padre no podía darle la felicidad que quería. Pero yo puedo dártela a ti. Te seré siempre fiel. Te amaré todos los días.

El sonido de su llanto no amargó su sinceridad que ya era por sí dura y fría. Él quería salvarla. Quería llevársela consigo. Protegerla. Sacarla de ese lugar.

—¿Y si lo hacemos? —presionó—. Nos montamos aquí. Salimos a la carretera que va hacia la ciudad, totalmente rápido, que las luces nos den vértigo. Que el mundo gire tan deprisa que no tengamos que mirar atrás. Tú podrías encontrar un trabajo allí. O quizás no. No importa. Yo trabajaré por los dos.

Frunció el ceño nuevamente. Mimi se movió hasta sentarse sobre él, rodeándole los hombros con las manos. El uniforme lleno de grasa se le pegó a la ropa. Frotó su nariz contra la de él.

Estaba tan ansiosa de escapar que no le importaba volver a tener otro hombre que la doblegara. Trabajar por marcharse y aún así, caer en otro bucle destructivo. ¿También querría huir entonces?

En aquel momento la estrechó entre sus brazos. La besó en la curva del cuello y la prometió ayudarla.

Le pidió tiempo para preparar sus cosas, especialmente, el coche. Un viaje tan largo no podía hacerse sin seguridad.

Cuando fue a recogerla ella no estaba. Su padre le gritó anunciándole que la furcia de su hija se había marchado dos días después de su encuentro con otro hombre. Llevaba el dinero en el bolsillo y una maleta de mano.

Nunca más volvió a ver a Mimi Tachikawa. Nunca, hasta ese día.

Estaba de pie frente a una lápida rodeado por varios niños. Algunos sollozaban y no tenían más de cinco años. La mayor sujetaba su mano, pegándosela a la cadera. Yamato los observó como quien mira una obra de arte que no entiende.

—¿Qué le sucedió a vuestra madre?

La mayor le miró con esos ojos heredados de ella.

—No lo sabemos. Cogió el coche de papá y se estrelló. Mi papá dice que ella quería volar. Que quería dejar todo atrás. Ahora finalmente lo ha conseguido. Nos ha dejado atrás.

Yamato observó nuevamente la lápida fría. Las letras mostraban su nombre y una fotografía una sonrisa vacía.

 _Si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco más, te habría sacado de ahí. Te habría hecho feliz. Y te habría dicho la verdad que llevaba años ocultando._

Se alejó y se subió al coche. Con las manos apretadas sobre el volante miró hacia la carretera. En la radio sonaba alguna estúpida canción. Una de esas que seguramente ella habría cantado.

Pero ya no estaba para cantarla. Finalmente podía volar libre.

Libre.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** No podía sacarme la idea de esta pareja para este drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Hace tiempo quería volver a escribir algo de esto :3 La novia de Yamato la dejo a gusto personal del lector =)

* * *

 _ **It's been so long**_ de **Five Nights at Freddy's**. Damae

* * *

º **El hijo perdido** º

Natsuko

* * *

El día que lo perdió fue el peor de su vida. Dejarle marcharse fue el peor de las decisiones. Odiaba las reglas japonesas en padres separados. Con toda su alma.

Aunque su matrimonio fuera un desastre, amaba a sus dos hijos por igual. Jamás quiso elegir entre uno de ellos.

—Has de escoger.

—¿Por qué debería? Ambos son mis hijos. Los he parido yo. Estoy es muy injusto.

Su ex marido podía haber sido de todo lo que ella quisiera, pero que la comprendiera en ese momento era algo que no había esperado. Sus palabras y su presión por una decisión estaban profundamente sumidas por la tristeza. Él mismo se había ofrecido para que ella se quedara con ambos niños, marchándose solo. El juez se lo denegó.

Hiroaki se había disculpado por ello pero se llevó a Yamato de todas formas cuando volvieron a pelearse por cuál de ellos debería de llevarse.

—Takeru todavía es un bebé. Deberías de hacerte responsable. Quedándote con el mayor solo me echas más cargas a mí para culparme en el futuro de que no salga un buen chico. Yamato está ya más crecido y sabe defenderse solo.

Natsuko no podía olvidar esas palabras. No solo la acusaban como una madre horrible, sino que encima la hacían ver que había sido capaz realmente de escoger entre sus hijos.

La crueldad de ese acto la marcó para siempre e influyó en su relación con Yamato a lo largo del tiempo. Mientras que Takeru crecía feliz y amoroso con ella, Yamato crecía bajo el peso de tener que llevar una casa sobre sus hombros siendo tan solo un crío.

Su relación fue decayendo hasta el punto en que relacionarse entre ellos se convirtió en simples palabras y Yamato siempre tenía que tener a Takeru cerca para estar de buen humor.

Nunca le echó en cara que tuviera que dejarle, o que no lo escogiera. Natsuko desconocía si realmente él era conocedor de su deseo de llevárselo con ella y, debido al amor que sentía por Takeru, la despreciaba por ello.

Yamato siempre ponía a Takeru por delante de sus deseos e incluso si ella le ofrecía algo para hacer las paces lo declinaba alegando que Takeru necesitaba cualquier cosa, fuera libros o ropa escolares.

Las noches que Natsuko estuvo llorando no tenían límites. El llanto interno era superado por la lucha de tener que sacar adelante a un niño que estaba con ella. Jamás podría volver a tener la familia que tuvo, ese era un hecho claro y obvio.

Pero hacer las paces con Yamato y consigo mismo era algo que necesitaban. Ambos.

Por eso, cuando sucedió, Natsuko no pudo dejar de llorar y abrazar al que ya no era su bebé e igualmente así lo consideraba. Que fuera su novia quien consiguiera mover los hilos, era un plus aparte. Importante, sí, pero aparte. Porque en ese momento no podía tener ojos para otro que no fuera su hijo.

Sus dos hijos, porque Takeru terminó engullido en un abrazo fraternal y maternal.

* * *

 **Nota:** Siempre es tan triste estos dos e injusto el jurado =(


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bitter Sweet Symphony**_ de **The Verve.** Propuesta de **Damae**

* * *

 **ºTe llevaré en mi caminoº**

 **Taito**

* * *

Quizás lo que lo ataba y mortificaba eran sus sentimientos por él. Lo que le recordaba que la vida en la tierra era cruel y que solo existía un camino. Nada podía torcerse. Nacías para crecer de una forma y seguir el camino correcto, jamás torcerte. Eso no era una opción.

Por eso, cuando esos sentimientos llegaron y estallaron completamente en su pecho se convenció de que él era el erróneo. Lo que estaba mal. Lo peor.

No podía arrastrarlo consigo en su locura. Por más que lo deseara. Por más que quisiera destruirlo y ahuecarlo en su pecho. Por más que deseara perderse en su alma y hacerla pedazos.

Caería por sí solo porque no había nada más. No existía un camino puro que él hubiera tocado. Las manchas en su destino eran implacables. No había más resultado que la oscuridad.

Él era feliz. Tenía una familia ya montada. Su vida por delante. Con risas de niños y de una mujer que lo amaba. Tenía que observarlo en la lejanía, apartarse antes de que fuera tarde. Antes que sus miradas se encontraran y lo llevara por el camino incorrecto.

No podía seguir enamorado de él. No podía.

Hasta que, un día, se vio besando sus labios. Perdiendo sus manos por su torso y bajando hasta más allá de la cintura. Había roto las cadenas que lo detenían. Fue su lengua ansiosa la que traspasó la barrera. Fue su amor asfixiante por él que le permitió tomarlo.

—Te llevaré por mi rumbo. Te guiaré en mi camino. Caeremos juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chandelier**_ de **Sia.** Propuesta de **Rillianne Duchannes**

* * *

 **Rota hasta el vacío**

 _Joumi_

—Estoy rota hasta el vacío, Jou.

El médico la miró por encima de sus gafas mientras sostenía su brazo y controlaba su pulso. Mimi era un desastre sobre la camilla. La ropa desgarrada. Heridas sangrando. El maquillaje distorsionado su rostro y el cabello enmarañado. Apestaba a alcohol.

—No estás rota, Mimi. Saldrás de esta.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante. Su boca se desfiguró en una sonrisa que podía hacer competencia con cualquier película de terror.

—Está es mi vida. Aburrida. Floja. Inexistente. Solo pudo vivir de este modo. Es para lo único que sirvo. Para lo único que me quieren. Lleno el vaso una y otra vez. El mismo líquido que me sube a la cabeza y me destroza.

Jou negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Presionó una mano contra su cabello enmarañado.

—Cambiarás. Lo haremos juntos. ¿Te parece? Estaré a tu lado y tú podrás gritarme y decirme lo soso que soy. Así que no te rindas. Mañana te quiero arriba y lista para vivir una vida conmigo.

Mimi cerró los ojos una vez más. Las lágrimas formaron un reguero de rímel oscurecido. Lágrimas negras sobre un rostro pálido.

—Seguiré rota y vacía.

—No. Porque yo te llenaré de todo aquello que realmente te alta, Mimi.

Sus ojos se encontraron antes de que se la llevaran. Jou siguió la camilla dando indicaciones a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante. Esa determinación con no dejarla irse la estremeció más que el dolor de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos.

Quería vivir.


	10. Chapter 10

En el futuro haré algo más oscuro con esta canción. EN serio.

* * *

 _ **Demons**_ de **Imagine Dragons**. Propuesta de **Ficker001**

* * *

 **Luchar contra los demonios**

 **Yamato x Ken**

* * *

—No conoces mis demonios, Yamato Ishida.

Ken estaba subido en lo alto de la barandilla. Con su agilidad parecía que era nada. Si no fuera por la caída que había a su espalda. Yamato observó sus formas deslucidas gracias al sol a su espalda. Estaba más delgado y sus mejillas se ahuecaban hasta marcarse el hueso.

—¿Eso crees? —cuestionó acomodándose contra la viga tras él.

Estaban en lo alto de la escuela de Ken Ichijouji. Había logrado subir gracias a weregarurumon. Podría haber usado a su Digimon para retenerlo y hacer que se bajara de ahí pero solo serviría para un instante. Cuandito que se distrajeran no cabía duda de que Ken buscaría otra forma de suicidarse.

Se llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó una caja de cigarrillos y un viejo mechero que había pertenecido a su padre. Encendió pausadamente un cigarrillo y lo miró.

—Todos tenemos demonios dentro, Ken —expresó con cautela—. Y tú tienes dentro unos demonios que conozco muy bien.

—No. No los conoces.

Yamato asintió y expulsó el humo entre los dientes.

—Sí. Los conozco. Te echas las culpas de la muerte de tu hermano. De que todo el mal que ha pasado ha sido por tu estupidez. Crees erróneamente que todos te vamos a echar la culpa y que la única forma de expiar tus pecados en muriendo, pero eso solo te hace libre y que los demás carguen con tu culpa porque has sido muy cobarde como para hacerle frente a esos demonios.

Ken apretó los puños.

—Tú no puedes saberlo. Tu hermano está vivo y a salvo. Y por tu culpa no han estado a punto de matar a otras personas.

—Te equivocas —cortó fríamente. Avanzó hasta quedar a su lado y dejó colgando las manos por el lado de la barandilla. Desde abajo podía ver la forma de Takeru pero no su expresión. —Estuve a punto de perderlo hace mucho tiempo. Destruí mi hogar y he tenido que cargar con la oscuridad muchos años en mi espalda hasta que por fin encontré mi luz. Mi camino.

Ken parpadeó confuso.

—No sabía que Takeru…

—No sabes nada, Ken —reprendió en broma, imitando la frase mítica de aquella serie tan famosa—. Baja de la barandilla. Te haré saber cosas que necesitas comprender. No estás solo. No dejes que esos demonios te venzan.

Ken se agachó y bajó de un salto. Yamato lo miró desde su altura, con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro, de medio lado, como todo un roquero rebelde.

—Te enseñaré a luchar y no rendirte.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Young and Beautiful**_ de **Lana del Rey**. Propuesta de **Carrie Summertime**

* * *

 **ºSiempre contigoº**

 **Mimato**

* * *

Cuando Yamato regresó a su casa no necesitó buscar demasiado para dar con Mimi. Sabía que estaba en casa por el olor a comida y el perfume que siempre llevaba. Aunque nunca había sido de gustarle los olores fuertes la colonia de esa mujer mezclada con sus propias feromonas le encantaba.

La encontró sentada en la cama de matrimonio que había comprado desde que eran pareja. Llevaba una de sus camisas y el cabello suelto y ligeramente revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado muchas veces los dedos en él para echarlo hacia atrás.

Había muchos papeles desperdigados por la colcha y en el cenicero descansaba un cigarrillo que le quitó para llevárselo a los labios. Tras darle una calada, la besó.

—¿Qué haces aparte de desordenar mi cuarto?

—Escribía. Bocetaba. Pensaba.

Yamato aferró una de las hojas entre los dedos. Había una pregunta resaltada. La dejó para coger otra. La misma pregunta, solo que rodeando una pastel. En otra hoja, la pregunta se enroscaba en unos pantalones vaqueros.

—Creo que puedo ver qué te atormenta.

Ella clavó la mirada en él.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Serviría un te quiero?

—Claro que no sirve. Necesito que me digas que me quieres para todo el tiempo. Para lo que queda de mí. Para el futuro que tendremos. ¿O no tendremos futuro?

Yamato se rascó la cabeza, dudando.

—¿No has escuchado lo que he dicho?

Mimi pestañeó como si intentara hacer memoria. Cuando cayó en la cuenta se sonrojó y abrió la boca tanto que podría caberle el puño de su mano entero.

—¡Lo has dicho!

—Lo he dicho —confirmó.

Mimi se colgó de su cuello. Pateó las hojas con sus pies desnudos y casi tiró el cenicero si no lo hubiera quitado de en medio antes de tiempo.

—Entonces. ¿Estarás entonces ahí en el futuro? ¿Cuándo esté arrugada y sea fea?

—Yo estaré más arrugado y más feo.

—Tú nunca estarás así —reprochó—. Tú vas a ser hermoso para siempre. Incluso cuando yo me vaya, te llevaré conmigo al cielo. No dejaré que te vayas a ningún otro lado. Porque iremos al cielo. Nos lo merecemos.

Yamato le dio palmadita en la cabeza.

—Sí, sí.

Ella sonreía feliz. Siempre era así. Dudaba de su existencia. Del mañana. Le podía dar miedo un momento ese qué llegará y luego estaba deseando comérselo. Con él de la mano.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Me and my broken heart**_ de **Rixton**. Propuesta de **Takari95**

* * *

 **ºCorazón rotoº**

 **Kenyako + Daisuke**

 **No poliamoroso**

* * *

Dejó la lata de cerveza sobre la mesa y eructo. El capón le llegó desde dos partes. Maldiciéndoles se cubrió la nuca con enfado y los miró alternadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y soltando una vez más un taco.

—¿Por qué demonios?

—Porque eres un guarro —expuso Ken encogiéndose de hombros.

—Exacto —recalcó Miyako bufando—. Vienes, nos cuentas tus problemas amorosos y encima, eructas en nuestro salón. Eres un cochino redimido.

Daisuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de soltar una ventosidad nada silenciosa. En ese punto, Ken soltó una risita y Miyako se subió por las paredes. Cuando se cansó que la mujer le pegara con el cojín simplemente se lo quitó de las manos y la miró con gesto aburrido.

—Miyako, ambos sabemos que perderías en una batalla de almohadas conmigo. Soy experto en esquivarlas. Creo que unas cuantas me han golpeado.

Miyako se dejó caer en el sofá cuando Ken hizo un gesto para que se detuviera antes de que la sangre llegara al rio. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró una vez más.

—Eres insoportable. Quizás por eso todas te dejan.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo quiero que me den amor pero se cansan de mí antes de tiempo.

—Quizás porque siempre terminas cansándote —opinó Ken tocándose los labios de ese modo que a Daisuke siempre le cabreaba y atraía al mismo tiempo.

—Seguro. Pero ya dicen que la confianza da asco.

—No hace falta que lo jures —protestó Miyako recordando lo de hacía un momento—. Tus guarrerías son insoportables para todo el mundo.

Daisuke terminó su cerveza y se puso en pie, rascándose el trasero.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a por una nueva caza.

Miyako tiró de su pantalón para que no se alejara. Daisuke soportó las ganas de decirle que ella siempre podía tirar de ellos y hacer con él lo que quisiera.

—Necesitas dormir todo lo que has bebido antes de plantarte delante de nadie. Así que vas a ir al dormitorio de invitados y a roncar la mona. Y no acepto una negación por ninguno de los dos —advirtió.

Daisuke maldijo entre dientes pero estaba tan borracho como para asentir.

Ken se encargó de instalarlo. Una cama de sábanas limpias. Un pijama nuevo. Almohada cómoda. Todo perfecto.

—Será mejor que duermas y mañana en todo caso, te das una ducha. No quiero arriesgarme a que te marees o te duermas en el baño. No aguantaría a Miyako regañándote por eso.

Daisuke asintió y le miró con el pijama en la mano.

—Tú sabes por qué no me cuajan las cosas, Ken —recordó como no hacía en años.

Notó como el otro hombre se tensaba y lo miraba fijamente. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo que sientes no es normal. Nosotros te queremos, pero no a este punto, Daisuke.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —reconoció frotándose los cabellos —. Olvídalo.

Se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y luego le miró.

—Olvídalo, Ken —insistió—. Encontraré a alguien que consiga mitigar mi pena por vosotros y me haga ver que puedo amar a una sola persona. Solo deja que pase el tiempo.

Ken sacudió la cabeza y salió, como si esperase que ese día fuera mañana al despertarse. Pero Daisuke sabía que no. Especialmente si, mientras ellos hacían el amor en la habitación de al lado, no cesaba de pensar en querer unirse a ellos.

Era un amor tan complicado como no correspondido. Y dolía. Dolía como mil diablos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**What if**_ de **Coldplay**. Propuesta de **LeCielVAN**

* * *

 **Preguntas y apocalipsis**

 **Sorami**

* * *

—¿Y si el mundo terminara ahora?

Sora levantó la cabeza de su vientre para mirarla. Mimi sonrió y bajó las pestañas hacia ella y luego las levantó hacia el cielo azul. Estaban acostadas en el tejado de la escuela mientras se bañaban con los rayos solares de primavera. Sora había descansado la cabeza en el vientre de Mimi y esta se entretenía en jugar con sus mechones entre sus dedos, incluso había dejado algunas trencitas.

—¿Por qué ha de terminar el mundo ahora?

—No sé. Solo suponlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sora dudó.

—Sería horrible, Mimi. No quiero ni imaginármelo. ¿Tú si puedes?

Mimi tardó en responder.

—Sí, puedo. Sería horrible. Catastrófico. Aterrador. ¡Inédito!

Sora estalló en carcajadas mientras Mimi fruncía el ceño. ¡Ella hablaba tan en serio!

—Sora, es muy aterrador.

Sora alargó una mano para posarla sobre su mejilla.

—¿En ese holocausto que te has creado siempre estás sola?

Mimi parpadeó como si acabara de hacerle una pregunta que nunca hubiera pensado.

—Pues… la verdad… yo… no estoy segura. Pero sé que he perdido algo muy importante y me duele mucho aquí.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos.

—Duele mucho. Eso significa que he perdido algo. ¿Y si fuera a ti?

Sora negó.

—Lo dudo. Yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti, Mimi. ¿No lo hice en su día en el mundo Digimon?

—Sí, pero… tampoco fue tan así. ¿Eh? Qué bien lo hiciste para salvarle el culo a Jou y Taichi. .

—Y a ti, Mimi. A ti también. No sé qué clase de horrorosa cosa te has imaginado, pero ahí estaré contigo. Lucharemos juntas sin detenernos más que a tomar aire y descansar. ¿De acuerdo?

Mimi asintió mientras su inocente sonrisa estallaba en sus labios.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que caminaras conmigo?

—Sí, señora —aseguró—. De tu mano.

Y enlazó sus dedos a los de ella, besándolos al final. Era una promesa muy seria. No importaban cuantas preguntas hubiera. Tampoco los apocalipsis que hicieran falta a los que enfrentarse. Sora estaba segura de sus palabras hasta el día en que se muriera.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Firework**_ de **Katy Perry**. Propuesta de **Genee**

* * *

 **No todo el mundo brilla**

 **Miyako con Kenyako**

* * *

 **Para el periódico global:**

Todo el mundo tiene complejos y los supera.

Todo el mundo tiene dolor y lucha.

Todos tiene fuerza de seguir adelante. Nadie cae.

 _Mentiras._

Todo duele. Todo parece demasiado grande. Todo te supera. Nada es perfecto por más que luches en querer hacerlo ver así. Dicen que puedes ser fantástica si tú quieres, si lo sacas de dentro. Es mentira. Cuando intentas serlo no faltan las personas que quieren destruirte y aunque luchas, llegas ahogarte y terminar rindiéndote.

Hay tantas personas que luchamos cada día por ver el mundo de otro color que no sea el gris que tiñe nuestros ojos que creen que con una palmadita de ánimo todo acabó. Que diciéndonos que todo irá bien está solucionado.

Siempre cuentan la historia de un chico con cáncer que lucha por sobrevivir. Siempre sacan lo bonito de la historia. Nadie piensa en los chicos que realmente no tienen ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera de sacar una sonrisa. No todo el mundo tiene suerte de que un tratamiento vaya divinamente para su enfermedad. De que al mirar al exterior de una ventana solo puede sentir envidia porque alguien pasa corriendo.

Quieren que creamos que apoyan que una chica sea gordita porque hay que darle oportunidad, que se sienta cómoda con su cuerpo y disfrute de la vida. Pero no pueden luchar contra todo lo que le pasa en la mente cada vez que va a una playa y tiene que enseñar su cuerpo. Nadie la prepara emocionalmente para que la señalen con el dedo o que una dependienta se burle de ella con fingida educación de que la ropa de su tienda _obviamente_ no es para ella.

Tampoco han pasado los ánimos de las chicas con lentes como yo. Siempre han existido las mofas. Creí que estaría a salvo cuando se puso de moda llevar gafas sin cristales para disfrazarse de nerd. Porque eso es lo que creen que somos todos los que llevamos gafas. ¿por qué no te pones lentillas? Mi respuesta es: ¿Has pensado que quizás económicamente no puedo permitirlo o la salud de mis ojos no puede hacerlo?

Creen que por necesito ver con ellas es una excusa para no casarme. Que no tendré familia. Que no serviré más para que meter mis narices entre libros. Soy buena con los ordenadores. Donde tiempo atrás se creían que era algo horroroso ser un friki de ellos, los que nos acusan de frikis vienen a nosotros a buscarnos a la hora de necesitar reparación.

¿Quién es mejor que quien?

Nadie lo es. Yo estoy casada y con tres hijos. Y mis gafas nunca me han molestando para hacer que mi marido me mire. Para besarlo o para amarle. No me molestan para besar la mejilla de mi hijo o para acunarlo cuando tienen miedo.

Que nosotros no amemos lo que tenemos no quiere decir que otros no los amen. Pero tampoco es sencillo que esto pase con la intolerancia que existe.

Solo quiero decir esto porque soy una madre preocupada por el futuro de sus hijos.

Un saludo de; Súper mamá con gafas y fuerza superior para darle miedo al ordenador y hacer que funcione (apodada así por mis hijos).


	15. Chapter 15

_**Take me to Church**_ de **Hozier**. Propuesta de **Sthefynice**

* * *

 **La condena**

 **Koujimimato**

 **(Kouji x Mimi x Yamato)**

* * *

—Vamos a caer en el infierno.

Kouji estaba seguro de ello. Pero el pecado no era algo que hubiera escapado de la realidad ni le hubiera hecho sentirse mejor mientras lo decía en voz alta.

Pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y miró al techo. Era algo tan horrible que probablemente si fuera a declararse ante un cura lo enviaría directamente a una pira para que ardiera. Él estaba de acuerdo.

Ella sin embargo no. Le sonreía desde su lado de la almohada, aleteando sus pestañas y mordisqueando sus nudillos en un intento de seducirle. Tenía los labios hinchados de los besos que él le había dado y si no se hubiera retirado antes de tiempo, probablemente estaría pecando todavía más. Con sus manos y con sus labios.

Mimi Tachikawa había entrado en su vida años después, cuando su padre apareció no solo con su nueva madre, si no cargando también con esa niña mocosa que se había aferrado de su brazo y manos cada dos por tres y aunque él había luchado por alejarla, había terminado cayendo expuesto a unos celos que jamás pensó que tendría por aquel rubio cantante.

—¿Por qué no puedo jugar con ambos? Es divertido. Uno es mi novio. El otro mi hermano amante —soltaba ella con total inocencia. Como si no comprendiera dónde estaba realmente el problema.

—En nada vas a tener el apellido de mi padre. Te convertirás en mi hermana oficialmente y creo que lo que hemos estado haciendo no es como para eso —protestó—. Será repugnante. Y encima, engañas a tu novio conmigo todas las noches.

—Yamato también me engaña a mí con una pelirroja y un castaño —protestó incorporándose y dejándose a su visión sus senos rosados.

A Kouji le gustaban. Incluso esa ligera desviación en el derecho. Eran pequeños, amoldables a su mano, perfectos en su boca.

—Ven a pecar conmigo, Kouji —suplicó ella subiéndose en sus caderas.

Sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos. El roce de su sexo sobre el suyo que se endurecía en respuesta. Odiaba que su cuerpo fuera más pecador que él. Que despertara y decidiera hundirse en ella con el placer encajándosele en la boca en forma de gemido.

—Eres una condenada —protestó.

Mimi solo soltó una carcajada y lo cabalgaba. En la mesita de noche, su móvil sonaba.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Boats & Birds**_ de **Gregory & the Hawks. **Propuesta de **June JK**

* * *

 **Lo complicado del amor**

 **Taichi y Agumon**

 **(Sorato de fondo)**

* * *

—¿Por qué haces eso? Si la amas, deberías de detenerla y hacerla tuya.

Taichi miró a Agumon con el ceño fruncido. Los digimons pocas veces tenían ese mentalismo de posesión hacia otro ser. Posiblemente habían adquirido cierta idea de convivir con ellos. Si tú a un ordenador le indicas que debe de apagarse a las seis de la tarde, se apagará. Quizás con ellos era lo mismo.

Posiblemente solo tenía que darle una explicación que le convenciera de por qué dejaba a Sora marcharse con Yamato.

La idea era sencilla.

—Porque quiero verla serle siempre feliz.

—¿Tú no podrías hacerla feliz? —dudó Agumon—. Yo soy feliz porque me cuidas.

—Es diferente, Agumon. No puedes hacer feliz a alguien que tiene otro destino. Yo puedo protegerla desde lejos. Hacerla feliz con la persona que quiera estar y ese es Yamato. No yo. Es algo complicado, Agumon. No intentes darle vueltas. Hikari diría que es cosa del amor.

Agumon lo meditó un instante antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

—Has madurado, Taichi.

El nombrado solo le sonrió antes de ser atropellado por una pelirroja a la que nada hubiera detenido.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Boats & Birds**_ de **Gregory & the Hawks. **Propuesta de **June JK**

* * *

 **Confianza**

 **Mimi x gusto del lector.**

* * *

Ella no era de dormirse en un coche. Tenía que confiar mucho en la persona o estar drogada para hacerlo.

Por ello, cuando estiró las piernas y se acomodó en el asiento era un signo claro de confianza. Ya no era una niña que acabara de llegar del mundo Digimon y estuviera agotada. Solo estaba satisfecha y confiada.

Le cogió la mano para besarle los nudillos y le sonrió adormilada.

—Duerme —invitó él—. Yo conduciré con cuidado.

—Lo sé.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido del motor la guiara hacia Morfeo mientras él se encargara de vigilarla. A veces, la confianza era esa. Y le encantaba.


	18. Chapter 18

**.** _ **Lover, You Should've Come Over**_ de **Jeff Buckley**. Propuesta de **AFRL**

 **Calada, trago, calada**

 **Taichi**

Estaba de pie frente a la tumba. Una botella en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo. Daba una calada a uno y un trago al otro. Se destrozaba los pulmones y el hígado.

Llovía a mares sobre su cabeza, sus hombros y sus pies. Quizás algunas gotas resbalaban por la botella hacia dentro. No le iba a dar importancia.

Sus ojos, cuyas pestañas dejaban caer gotas sobre sus mejillas, estaban concentrados en la lápida fría y húmeda. Pese a ello, brillaba como cualquier lápida recién puesta. Recién cerrada.

—Ya no podré jugar más con tus cabellos entre mis dedos, pelirroja.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó sus cabellos.

—Ya no podré jugar nunca jamás con tu risa, princesa.

La lluvia acreció.

—Ya no te enfadas conmigo porque entre sin llamar, enana.

Nadie le respondió. Ni siquiera el cielo cesó su zumbido.

Tres nombres aparecían en esa misma lápida. Diferentes nombres. Diferentes mujeres. Tres tumbas. Tres ataúdes.

Y su vida estaba en pie. Ahí, mirando algo que no estaba y que jamás le contestaría. Aupó un nuevo sorbo y dio otra calada.

Eran sus niñas.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lost Stars**_ de **Maroon 5**. Propuesta de **HikariCaelum**

* * *

 **"Y si..."**

 **Sokeru**

—¿Sabes que no puedo quedarme contigo?

Él no levantó la cabeza de la almohada mientras ella le estudiaba con la mirada. En plena juventud. Hermoso. Con sus cabellos rubios brillando sobre la almohada y los ojos entrecerrados mientras uno de sus dedos fondeaba por su cadera y subía peligrosamente hacia un seno desnudo que rápidamente reaccionó a la caricia.

—¿Por qué no? Me porto bien. Muy bien —recalcó burlón.

Sora sabía por qué lo decía. Sus palabras no estaban lejos de recordarle que unos minutos antes estaba gritando por él mientras le hundía su sexo en su interior hasta que había alcanzado la cima del orgasmo a gritos de pleno pulmón.

—Te llevo diez años, Takeru.

Él encogió el hombro que quedaba a la vista. La sábana le cubría parte de la cadera y podía ver cómo su sexo volvía a tomar volumen, deseándola. Se vio tentada a alargar la mano y asirlo entre sus dedos.

—No le veo el problema a eso. Muchas parejas se llevan hasta veinte años y están juntos.

—No es tan sencillo. Tenemos ideales diferentes y siempre me ahogo pensando que podrías estar con cualquier otra mujer cada vez que sales de marcha, o de caza, como os gusta a vosotros llamarlo.

Takeru se movió y apoyó una mano sobre la cama para con, la otra, acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por eso? Ya sabes lo que siento.

—No será duradero. Afrontemos la verdad.

—Sora.

—No, Takeru —negó convencida—. Esta ha sido la última vez. No podemos continuar.

—¿Y si realmente pudiéramos? ¿Y si te arrepientes?

—Con "Y sí…" no vive la gente. No vivimos en el cielo o flotando con las estrellas. Tenemos los pies en la tierra.

Le cogió la mano con dulzura y le besó los dedos antes de girarse, desnuda, y levantarse. Él no perdió detalle de su cuerpo mientras se giraba para que la observara bien.

—Las chicas de tu edad siempre estarán jóvenes y frescas ante tus ojos. Yo menguaré. Tendré canas que ni el tinte podrá cubrir. Y mis carnes empezaran a estar flácidas y poco atractivas para ti. Ni siquiera lo que tienes entre las piernas se levantará por mí.

Takeru se movió para tomarla de la cintura. Sora quiso escaparse pero sus pies no se movieron cuando le besó el vientre.

—Sora, yo te amo por encima del sexo. Deberías de saberlo.

Y lo sabía. Era solo que tenía miedo. Se sentó cuando él la invitó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose protegida y pequeña a la vez.

—Lo sé. Eso lo sé.

—Entonces, seguiremos adelante. Porque si no, tendré que tirar por el desagüe lo que anoche no pude darte y está en mis pantalones.

—¿Qué es? —curioseó ella.

—El futuro.


	20. Chapter 20

— _ **Moments**_ de **One Direction**. Propuesta de **TrueAleCriollo**

* * *

 **Ángeles**

 **Michi**

* * *

—Sabes que no vamos a poder ser para siempre. Que nos extinguiremos en unas horas.

—Lo sé.

Él se miró los pies mientras ella se ahuecaba el cabello y miraban hacia las casas. Con sus luces encendidas y con vidas tan diferentes entre esas paredes. Pero sus ojos miraban hacia aquellas que ellos habían salvado. Aquellas que realmente habían necesitado de su ayuda.

—Hemos hecho un magnífico trabajo, lo sabes.

—Lo sé —repitió más animado.

Ella suspiró y le tiró de la mejilla.

—Odio cuando parece que has madurado. Haz lo de siempre.

Él esbozó esa sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Vale, princesa, subamos al cielo y esperemos que de nuevo nos necesiten. Mientras, te invito a una nube de algodón y un trocito de cielo.

Ella se relamió.

—¡Eso suena perfecto!


	21. Chapter 21

_**True Love**_ de **Pink**. Propuesta de **SkuAg**

* * *

 **La imperfección de lo perfecto**

 **Sorato**

* * *

Yamato tenía sus cosas malas. No era un don perfecto como le gustaba a los demás pensar que era. No era el padre diez, cometía errores. Tampoco era el esposo sacado de un cuento de princesas. Pero es que ella no era una princesa tampoco. Tampoco era la madre ejemplar y mucho menos la esposa diez.

Por eso quizá se compenetraban tan bien.

Había veces en que lo adoraba. Veces en que le gustaba sentarse por la noche en la cama para observarle dormir.

Y luego estaban esas veces en que quería partirle una silla en la cabeza y se contenía porque eso no iba con ella.

El matrimonio perfecto, les decían. La imperfección es lo que hace la perfección que ellos ven, se repetía. Y Yamato siempre le sonreía como respuesta, porque sabía lo mismo que ella, porque la entendía.

—Es que Sora, tú tienes mucha paciencia conmigo y los niños.

Sora se reía de ello. Si Yamato conociera sus ideas más funestas se sorprendería. Pero Sora no lo hacía de él. Porque todos tienen una mala palabra en la boca que luego es colmada por la verdad del amor.

—Es porque estoy contigo que puedo ser así.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Little Talks**_ de **Of Monsters And Men**. Propuesta de **SkuAg**

* * *

 **Avanzar**

Yamato y Takeru

 **Takari extra**

* * *

Aquella era la vieja casa. La que habían compartido cuando eran niños y visitaban siempre a sus abuelos. Ya no quedaba más que muebles y polvo.

El suelo crujía bajo sus pasos. El escalón seguía roto y cuando lo pisabas, parecía que acabaras de pisarle la cola a un gato. Takeru y él habían jugado muchas veces ahí hasta que su abuela aparecía para regañarles.

Aquel día nadie aparecería por más que pisara el tablón roto.

—¿Yamato?

Volvió la cara hacia su hermano. Takeru sostenía una bolsa con algo de comida.

—Volvamos al hotel. No podemos hacer más. Papá y mamá se encargarán de todo.

Asintió y siguió a su hermano hacia el exterior. Repentinamente se sentía como un niño de nuevo que dejaba atrás a más personas que amaba.

—Esto no es un adiós —murmuró Takeru—, es un hasta pronto. Eso me explicó Hikari una vez. Que no morimos para dejar atrás a los demás. Morimos para darle una oportunidad a los nuevos y que esperamos a que los demás nos acompañen cuando se den cuenta del nuevo camino ante ellos.

Yamato le frotó los cabellos y sonrió de lado.

—Cásate de una vez con esa mujer, Takeru. Tenemos que avanzar.

Takeru sonrió.

—¡Lo haré! Cuandito que me dé el sí de una vez…


	23. Chapter 23

_**We Belong Together**_ de **Mariah Carey**. Propuesta de **Sthefynice**

* * *

 **Felicidad**

Michi

* * *

—¡Qué alguien la agarre del velo si es necesario, pero que la traiga de regreso!

Mimi soltó una carcajada mientras corría por las ruinas en busca de la verdadera felicidad. No estaba segura de quién había gritado esas palabras. Tampoco le importaba. Disfrutaba con el recuerdo de sus bocas abiertas mientras huía de la que sería su boda.

Y no podía ser menos. Había dejado plantado a su prometido, aquel hombre perfecto y viejo que habían buscado para ella. No era su felicidad la que habían querido casar si no su agonía e infelicidad.

Su felicidad estaba ahí, aferrada del brazo del hombre que corría a su lado y le sonreía como si estuvieran juntos haciendo una travesura de parvularios.

El mundo se abría de nuevo ante sus ojos, brillante. Se habían terminado las lágrimas, las horas de insomnio. Se había terminado la angustia.

—¿Nos casaremos? —preguntó ella—. Tengo ya listo el traje de novia.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Mientras no escapes, princesa.

—Te aseguro que de ti no lo haré, Taichi. Así que corre y hazme feliz.


	24. Chapter 24

_**All of Me**_ de **John Legend**. Propuesta de **Sthefynice**

* * *

 **Todo del todo**

 **Mimato**

* * *

Ella pisó la pasarela con fuerza. Sus tacones sosteniendo su delgado cuerpo, moviéndose al compás de una música que apenas le permitía oír ni qué decía la persona a su lado. Tampoco podía prestarle mucha atención a lo que fuera que estuviera gritándole.

Sus ojos no podía dejar de mirar la forma de su cuerpo al moverse. El método en que doblaba de forma estudiada su codo para sacudir sus cabellos con su mano sin que los anillos que llevaba se engancharan a su melena.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y le guiñó el derecho como saludo mientras su boca formaba una traviesa sonrisa. Giró sobre sí misma y caminó nuevamente hacia los camerinos. Aplausos y vítores inundaron la estancia de tal forma que la siguiente modelo casi tropezó del susto.

Yamato dejó los asientos para entrar en los camerinos gracias a su pase vip. Aunque su cara tampoco le hacía pasar por indiferente hacia los demás. Cuando empujó la puerta la descubrió quitándose el corsé y con los senos al aire. Perfectos, excitados. Serían tan deliciosos en su boca.

—¿Yamato? —cuestionó ella sacudiendo una mano frente a su rostro—. ¿Me has visto?

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cuello. Podían llamarle asqueroso si querían, pero quería surcar ese mismo camino con su lengua, seguir el sendero hasta que llegara a lugares prohibidos.

—Te vi —respondió cuando ella hizo un mohín.

Dio un salto y sus senos saltaron con ella. No pudo quitar la vista de ellos.

—Ven, Yamato, ven.

Lo cogió de las manos y lo obligó a danzar alrededor, con pasos torpes y pisotones que solo sacaban carcajadas de su parte. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se detuvo, abanicándose el rostro.

—Cualquiera que nos viera alucinaría. El cantante de rock más famoso y la modelo más famosa jugando como críos en un camerino. Pero…

Avanzó hasta sentarse sobre él, jugando con sus mechones.

—Tú eres mío como soy tuya.

—Eso ya lo sabes —zanjó Yamato antes de besarla con firmeza.

Los rumores podían propagarse siempre. Ellos sabrían las locuras que pasaban entre las paredes que siempre se encontraran. No importa qué tiempo hiciera falta. Si era atracción o no. Se pertenecían mutuamente, con fama y sin fama.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cielito de abril**_ de **Mon Laferte**. Propuesta de **MissyFrester123**

* * *

 **Cielo de sora**

 **Taiora**

* * *

Se detuvo a mirar el cielo.

Era una de las cosas que ella siempre solía hacer. Como si el cielo ocultara grandes secretos que él no podía ver. Lo miraba con tanta ansia que una vez se le ocurrió pensar que ella querría volar.

Quizás echaba de menos el hacerlo. Nadie la podía juzgar. Antes volaba sobre un Digimon. Surcaba el cielo libremente, del mismo modo que su nombre que a él tanto le gustaba pronunciar. Pero no siempre llegaba a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, esa costumbre se le pegó de ella y se descubrió a sí mismo muchas tardes sentándose tras los entrenos o los días libres en el césped y mirando las nubes que cambiaban sin cesar de posición. Lentas pero hermosas.

—¿Taichi?

Apartó la mirada del cielo para clavarla en Sora. La chica se arrodilló a su lado y terminó por sentarse.

—¿Qué haces?

—Admiro a _Sora*_.

La chica rio y le dio un manotazo en el hombro hasta que reptó y se quedó acostada junto a él. Sus ojos clavados en el mismo cielo que él antes había estado mirando. La diferencia es que en esos momentos él no había mentido.

Realmente no podía apartar los ojos de ella. La forma en que sus ojos se movían para abarcar todo y sus mejillas se enrojecían cada cierto tiempo.

Admirarla era maravilloso. La forma de su rostro. La curva de su nariz. Sus labios. Su cuello.

Se inclinó hacia ella sin pensarlo y la besó.

Sora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando se apartó.

—¿Qué?...

—Es lo malo de admirar algo. Tarde o temprano quieres poseerlo. Pero tú no has de querer poseer el cielo, porque es cosa mía.

Le sacó la lengua y se levantó, estirándose cuan largo era. Tras darle una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza, se alejó, silbando.

Su Sora era lo mejor. El mejor cielo que hubiera nunca.

*: En el drable se juega mucho con la palabra "Sora y cielo" cuyo significado es igual.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Lips of an angel**_ de **Hinder**. Propuesta de **Carisse Rose**

* * *

 **Labios de ángel cuerpo de pecado**

 **Mimato/Sorato**

* * *

—¿Por qué me llamas ahora? —jadeó él mientras desabrochaba la corbata de su cuello y se detenía en el rellano—. Estoy llegando a mi casa. No es el momento.

—Lo es —dijo ella con esa voz sensual que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez—. Quiero verte. ¿No puede ser?

—Estoy a punto de ver a mi mujer y mis hijos. No puedes pedirme esto… Igual ya hasta han visto el coche entrar en el garaje.

—Pero… me he comprado aquella cosa que tanto te gustaba. Esa que querías arrancarme con los dientes. Yo sé que quieres lamerme con ello puesto y pellizcarme las tetas mientras grito tu nombre.

Joder, sí.

Podía imaginársela bajo su cuerpo mientras lo hacía. Con esa boca suya que parecía la boquita de una niña, de una muñeca en forma de ángel. Pero su cuerpo era peor que el pecado. No había forma de escapar a ello.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared y acomodarse la erección que ya se había formado dentro de sus pantalones. Pudo escucharla masticar chicle y hacer una pompa.

—¿Realmente quieres perdértelo por esa mujer y tus hijos?

—Esa mujer es mi esposa.

—La que nunca te satisface del todo y tienes que recurrir a mí. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que ojalá yo fuera ella para que no tuvieras que estar condenado con la infidelidad?

Miró un punto cualquiera del descansillo. Siempre decía esas palabras después del sexo. Después de que ella le colmara de atenciones. Pero no era lo mismo ir en un momento a su casa, un breve retoce a convivir juntos muchos años.

—He de colgar.

—Espera. Ven.

—No. Ojalá lo fueras, de verdad. Pero eres el pecado ahora mismo y soy un padre de familia.

Colgó antes de que ella volviera a tentarlo. Antes de que todo fuera irreparable. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se preparó para hacer frente a su realidad. A la que tenía cada día al regresar a casa. No era cuestión de algo más joven o menos cargado de hijos. Era cuestión de no haber elegido bien la primera vez.

Pero era un hombre que aceptaba su responsabilidad. Y continuaría adelante como cualquier otro día. Mientras los niños se le colgaban del cuello y su mujer embarazada le daba la bienvenida con un sonoro beso.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Carry On**_ de **Coeur de Pirate**. Propuesta de **Carrie Summertime**

* * *

 **La mujer del pirata**

 **Mimi x gusto del lector**

* * *

Ella se quedó mirando el mar hasta que el barco básicamente fue un punto imposible de seguir y empezó a parecerle solo una mota de polvo sobre un lienzo brillante de azul y celeste, con motas oscuras y peligrosos secretos.

Se abrazó a sí misma cuando la brisa empezó a ser demasiado fría y para estar oteando el horizonte en el dique. Pero ella no podía moverse de ahí. Y eso que le había prometido que estaría bien.

Era lo malo de enamorarte de alguien que estaba arraigado a la mar. Sus visitas a la tierra eran recurrentes y nunca tenía un puerto fijo.

Quizás realmente se estuviera burlando de ella como decían las malas lenguas. Probablemente tuviera un amor en cada puerto como les gustaba deducir a las viejas cotillas que no veían su relación como algo que diera frutos en el futuro. Posiblemente jamás se casaría, como temían sus familiares varones. Ningún otro hombre la amaría tras perder su virtud en manos de un gañan marinero.

Eran cosas que a ella realmente no le importaban.

Porque ella se sentía amada cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos. Porque le contaba miles de historias divertidas y fantásticas en las que no aparecía más mujer que ella cuando él quería recordarla. Hasta tenía un deje descarado y pícaro cuando le contaba acerca de sus noches de soledad en que la echaba de menos a su lado.

Ella había fantaseado con hacerse a la mar con él. Ponerse ropajes de hombres, cortarse el cabello y lanzarse al bravío mal junto a él.

Pero esa fantasía terminaba entre risas y entre sábanas. Nunca la dejaría hacer algo así.

Él siempre discutía con ella, le decía que le gustaba con sus enaguas y sus corsés apretados. Le gustaba besar la forma de sus senos que parecían a punto de estallar por culpa del corsé. Aunque odiaba quitárselo.

Decía que sus cabellos le recordaban al mar, por sus ondas, pero que también tenían de la tierra por su color. Era como si echara el ancla en plena mar. Un pedacito de ambas cosas. Sus ojos le recordaban al infinito cuando finalmente atisbaban tierra tras días de navegación y durante la última sequía.

Ella se reía porque eran cosas ridículas. Pero esas pequeñas cosas realmente la hacían feliz. La emocionaban a más no poder.

Se sentía amada.

Luego llegaba el momento triste. Cuando tenían que separarse y no había camino posible en el que ella pudiera seguirle.

Solo le quedaba esperar por él.

Lanzó un beso al aire antes de volver al interior de su hogar. Siempre tendría su pedacito de lugar para él. Y al año siguiente, lo esperaría, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un te quiero escrito en la cara.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Casper**_ de **Russian Red**. Propuesta de **Carrie Summertime**

* * *

 **Una realidad mejor**

 **Taiorato**

 **Taito/Sorato**

* * *

 _Ya lo sé_ , se dijo a sí misma, _no hay forma de que sea imaginación mía._

Apretó las manos en el volante mientras intentaba por todos los medios respirar. ¿Cómo se hacía? ¿Cómo solían los demás respirar? Ella se había olvidado.

Sus pulmones parecían haberse cerrado. Estaba segura de que hasta podía haber perdido la conciencia en algún momento. De ahí que se aferrara al volante con todas sus fuerzas. Que quisiera sentir la textura contra sus dedos hasta quemarle.

El asiento que siempre le había parecido cómodo ahora estaba duro como una tabla. Parecía incapaz de engullirla para apartar de sí su vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así?

Una cosa era que sucediera por una mujer. Que le engañara con una mujer como cualquier otro hombre. No que lo hiciera con un hombre.

Los había visto. Entrar en el hotel del amor, tomados de las manos. Se habían besado en la boca antes de separarse y tomar caminos diferentes. Él le había enviado un mensaje que todavía brillaba en la pantalla. Seguramente disculparse por tardar en volver a casa y si quería que comprara algo de camino. Seguro que echaba el achaque de que en el trabajo se le habían complicado las cosas.

Ya. Pues esas cosas complicadas tenía dos piernas, porque esa vez no podía decir que tenía dos tetas como dos carretas.

No.

 _Respira. En serio, pulmones, recordar cómo se respiraba, joder._

No tenía que ser tan difícil. Se metía aire limpio en los pulmones y se expulsaba el que era tóxico. ¿O era de alguna otra forma más científica que a ella no se le ocurría pensar en ese momento? Quizás no estaba llegándole suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza. Debía de ser eso.

Su móvil vibró de nuevo.

Expulso aire por la boca, siseando entre sus dientes. Vale. No tenía que meter el aire. Debía de expulsarlo. Ahora era cuestión de que regresara a su interior.

Presionó el botón para descolgar y esperó. Su voz le llegó desde el auricular.

—¿Sora?

—Dime que me quieres.

Él no dudó un segundo.

—Te quiero. Pero eso es algo que ya sabes.

 _Sí y un cuerno_ , pensó para sus adentros.

Apretó el móvil con fuerza.

—Yamato. ¿Qué pensarías si hoy desapareciera? ¿Te dolería?

Yamato duda a través de la línea.

—¿Qué? Sora. ¿Dónde estás?

Se lame los labios.

—Hotel del amor en el distritito dieciocho.

Lo escucha jadear con sorpresa. Un pitido y que luego se disculpa.

—¿Qué haces en un hotel del amor? ¿Te han llevado a la fuerza? Iré ahora mismo.

 _¡Ja! Muy buena esa, Ishida._

—No hace falta que vueltas _de nuevo_. Iré a casa a ducharme. A tomarme algo y dormir hasta que todo pase.

—¿Sora?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero verte.

 _¿Ahora suplicas?_

—No puedes verme. No estoy. Ni aquí ni allí.

Lo vio detenerse frente a la puerta del hotel. Mirar hacia las ventanas como si pudiera ver algo realmente.

—No estoy, Yamato.

Y colgó.

Arrancó el coche para mezclarse con la circulación. Se detuvo tres estaciones después y aparcó el coche en un escampado. Siempre llevaba consigo agua y pastillas para la migraña.

Las vació todas en una mano y las tragó junto a la botella. Las tiró a un lado y dejó que la droga hiciera efecto.

Quizás si tenía suerte podría dormir para siempre. En un mundo diferente al que había en la realidad. Mucho mejor.

O eso esperaba.

Porque horas más tarde despertaría, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tendría la cara pegada al volante y babeado todo. No vería bien y estaría mareada.

Pero el mundo real continuaría ahí, dándole bofetadas.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Girls like girls**_ de **Hayley Kiyoko**. Propuesta de **Damae**

* * *

 **Yo decido mi destino**

 **Miyako x Jun**

* * *

Dio un portazo con todas las de la ley.

Estaba enfurecida. ¿Es que acaso no podían parar ya con tanta cantinela repetitiva? Le ardían las orejas de rabia y de tanto escuchar las mismas palabras. ¡Por dios! Ella no le iba preguntando a nadie que para cuándo el funeral.

Los seres humanos se ponían un poco idiotas a la hora de presionar a los demás para que tuvieran hijos o se casaran con quienes creían correctamente.

 _¿Para cuándo el novio?_

 _Oh, disculpa, no me gustan los hombres. Me gustan las chicas._

Y el caos desatado entonces.

Su madre había gritado de rabia y la había enviado al dormitorio por descarada y encima, le exigió que se lavara la boca con jabón y, además, rumiara sobre lo que había dicho. ¿Qué acaso uno de sus hijos se había vuelto del revés?

Miyako no estaba dada la vuelta. Tampoco quería armar jaleo y destruir sus hogares. Solo quería ser feliz y si su familia no la apoyaba, menos iba a conseguir aunque no detenerse.

Su felicidad estaba junto a una mujer. Ya había experimentado con los hombres y no había terminado de encajar del todo. Podía considerarse bisexual realmente. Pero en esos momentos, había una única mujer que hacía que su corazón latiera de sobremanera.

Buscó su teléfono y marcó. Su voz no tardó en llegar, escandalosa mientras gritaba a su hermano que bajara la televisión. Miyako sonrió.

 _Necesito verte._

 _Cuando quieras._

 _Me haces falta._

 _Ahí estoy._


	30. Chapter 30

**.** _ **Wake Me Up When September Ends**_ de **Green Day**. Propuesta de **Daniel99**

* * *

 **Septiembre**

 **Iori**

* * *

Fue en septiembre cuando se fue. Estaba seguro de ello.

O al menos, a un setenta y cinco por ciento.

Iori no podía pensarlo de otro modo. Septiembre traía consigo esa melancolía que llevaba a su abuelo a mirar la fotografía de su padre. A su madre en dedicarse a limpiar el altar y preparar el incienso nuevo.

Él se quedaba mirando por largo rato la fotografía de aquel policía que le devolvía una mirada justa. De confianza.

Su madre dijo que había llorado cuando él nació pese a lo imperturbable que se le veía. Había llorado y reído a la vez. Incluso cuando lo tomó en brazos por primera vez preguntó si realmente era un padre. Su madre recordaba con cariño ese día.

Iori era un bebé y no recordaba nada. Pero el corazón se le llenaba de ternura y pena a la vez cada vez que se lo contaban.

Septiembre traía consigo la melancolía de una despedida. De alguien que no abriría la puerta y anunciaría su regreso. Tampoco era alguien a quien pudieran llamar por teléfono o mandar cartas.

Irónicamente, es alguien que no estaba, echaban mucho en falta y era imposible de encontrar.

Sí, existía una lápida con su nombre. Unos huesos se pudrían en una caja de madera.

Le habían quedado muchos valores que había aprendido de su falta. La determinación de qué hacer en el futuro. Él, que era tan firme en la justicia y le costaba perdonar las injusticias y maldades.

Había heredado un poco de su padre. O mucho, como alegaba su madre.

Fue en septiembre cuando lo decidió. De eso estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

—Me convertiré en un abogado.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Muero por ti**_ de **OBK**. Propuesta por **Chia Moon**

* * *

 **~Sin ti nada~**

Sora

—Está lloviendo a mares.

Pegó la frente contra el cristal y cerró los ojos. Odiaba los días de lluvia. Mientras que otros lo amaban para ella significaba perderlo todo, como si el agua se llevara los trocitos consigo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar el ruido de los golpes de las gotas contra el cristal. Se acurrucó todavía más. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el frio. No podía hacer como si nada. Su cuerpo ya no sentía vida.

 _Debes luchar, seguir adelante_. Eran palabras muy bonitas dichas por personas que no sufren por igual.

Los días grises, las noches oscuras. Todo la hundía. Se volvía contra ella. Nada podía recordarle los días felices. Aunque sonriera cuando le dejaban el periódico, el chico siempre la miraba con tristeza.

Probablemente ya habían aparecido rumores de ella. La chica que siempre vive sola y que llora una ausencia.

No le importaba.

Solo lo necesitaba a él. Aquí, con ella. Acurrucarse en sus brazos, que todos dejaran de moverse porque él era la vida que necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y suspiró. Su último aliento antes de desaparecer.

Antes de unirse a él.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ya no volverá**_ de **Camela**. Propuesta por **Chia Moon**

 **Chocolate dulce**

Sorato amistoso / Taiora/ Taiorato/ Yamakari

Yamato se dejó caer a su lado y miró su rostro empapado de lágrimas mientras Sora sorbía por la nariz e intentaba luchar contra el llanto. Buscó su pañuelo y se lo entregó, sin importarle si lo ensuciaba o no.

—Deja de llorar, anda —pidió lo más amablemente que pudo—. ¿Por qué ha sido ahora?

Sora le miró, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Ni siquiera lo sé. Esta vez no lo sé. Solo se ha marchado. Ha recogido sus cosas y se ha ido.

Yamato guardó silencio, mirando hacia lo lejos.

—Igual que ella en su día. Se fue, dejándome solo una nota con la palabra idiota impresa en ella. Nada más.

Sora hipó como si fuera su propio dolor. Yamato le dio un suave toque en la mano.

—Límpiate la cara. Te invito a un chocolate —ofreció.

—No tengo ganas.

—De este lo tendrás —aseguró firme.

Se puso en pie, dándole su tiempo a decidir y cuando le siguió, Yamato la rodeó del hombro, guiándola hacia la mejor pastelería del mundo que conocía, donde un castaño creaba el mejor chocolate del mundo que se derretía en la boca de uno.

Le habló de él. De sus locuras, de su fácil risilla.

Sora se enamoró de él nada más entrar. Yamato no pudo culparla. Especialmente, cuando su hermana apareció en escena, sonriéndole con la misma dulzura que el mismo chocolate.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Let it go**_ ****de **Disney (Frozen)**. Propuesta por **Chia Moon**

 **Lucha de una reina**

Mimi

Cuando Mimi sorbió por la nariz fue en el mismo instante en que lo decidió. Se frotó el rostro con enfado y se levantó. Tenía el extraño gusto de llorar frente al espejo cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Así que se terminó.

Se levantó totalmente decidida.

Ella había nacido para comerse el mundo, no para sentarse y esperar que el mundo se la comiera a ella.

Iba a salir a la calle pisando fuerte. A sonreír y sacudirse el cabello sin que nada le importara. Iba a demostrar a todas esas personas que querían verla hundida que ella sí podía convertirse en lo que quisiera y continuar adelante.

—Mírenme, zorras. Así se comporta una reina.

Y avanzó, completamente decidida.


	34. Chapter 34

_**El cielo no entiende**_ de **OBK**. Propuesta por **Chia Moon**

 **No importa la razón de querer**

Taito

Se dejó caer contra el césped sin importarle que el agua de los pajaritos mojara su piel y pegara las ropas a su cuerpo. ¿Qué importancia tenía ya el mundo?

Todavía le dolía el golpe en la mejilla pero no tanto como el corazón.

Sus palabras habían salido, dolorosas, como puñales y se le habían clavado en el pecho una y otra vez. No había suficiente dolor ni palabras para describirlo o poner un ejemplo.

Los te amo eran sinceros. Su boca nunca lo había dicho de mentira. Siempre fue verdad que su cuerpo se estremeciera por él o que amara las pausas que tenían y el silencio.

¿Quizás el cielo estaba en contra de su amor? ¿Era porque eran del mismo sexo? ¿Sería pecado?

Ser infeliz no era algo que deseara ni muchos menos pensarlo. Creía que tenía derecho a amar a quien quisiera y demostrarlo a su modo. Pero nunca pensó que todo llegaría ser un verdadero desastre.

—Realmente eres idiota, Taichi.

Abrió los ojos para verle en pie, con la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Si has venido a terminarme, solo tienes que dejarme y listos.

—Deja de ser dramático. Vas a pillar un resfriado. Vamos.

Alargó una mano hacia él. Taichi la tomó y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse. Una vez frente a él Yamato lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Mira que eres idiota.

—Cállate, rubio teñido. Solo ha sido un error.

—Pide perdón por una vez, diablos —gruñó Ishida.

Taichi se apartó solo lo suficiente para besarlo.

—Prefiero degustarlo.

No importaba lo complicado que fuera. El amor era amor. Con sus extrañezas, con sus bajones y con sus iras. Siempre quedaba la parte hermosa y degustada del mundo, cubierta solo por el roce de un beso tierno.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sin saber por qué**_ de **Vanessa Martin**. Propuesta por **Chia Moon**

 **Al rico cowboy**

Taiora/ Mimato

—¿De verdad no lo ves?

Sora levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Mimi estaba apoyada contra la valla y la miraba con los ojos como platos. Con su perfecta piel tostada y su cabello ondulado y bien cuidado. En tejanos apretando sus nalgas a la perfección y sus mulos. Hasta las botas de montar le quedaban a la perfección y ni hablar de su camisa atada con un nudo sobre su vientre plano.

—No —negó frustrada.

Mimi mordisqueaba un trozo de hierba entre los dientes mientras que Sora estaba inclinada, con botas de agua, pantalones de montar y una camisa estrecha, echándole la comida al cerdo.

La diferencia entre ellas era clara.

Sora había ido a la granja a aprender más cosas sobre animales. Mimi había ido claramente para captar algún que otro varón.

—Podrías ayudarme en vez de estar viendo parejas donde no las hay.

—Te digo que ese vaquero está coladito por ti. El moreno de pelos tiesos. Es guapo, oye.

Sora bufó mientras sentía las mejillas arder.

—¿Has pensado que quizás me gusta el rubio de piel clara?

—Ah, no. Ni hablar. A ese le he echado yo el ojo. ¿Estamos? —avisó con el ceño fruncido.

Sora se encogió de hombros y dejó el cubo colgando para saltar la valla antes de que los cerdos la terminaran de llenar de más barro. Vio a los dos hombres en el redil de los caballos mientras se encargaban de la doma. Eran un poco más mayores que ambas y desde luego, unos hombres de campo.

Y apuestos.

Pero por más que les gustara la granja no se iban a fijar en la chica torpe de ciudad que quería estar entre la naturaleza y se llenaba de barro hasta las cejas.

—Si te dedicaras a limpiar y cuidar los animales con el mismo ímpetu con el que te azotas el cabello cuando los ves, terminaríamos antes. ¿Sabes?

—¿Y ensuciarme la manicura? Ni hablar. Solo mira por encima de mi hombro mientras hablamos. Ese vaquero ha mirado ya siete veces hacia aquí.

—Quizás es que te está mirando el trasero de tan en pompa que lo tienes, hija —protestó ruborizándose.

Mimi negó y movió su trasero. El castaño ni la miró, mientras que el rubio casi perdió el equilibrio. Mimi miró por encima de su hombro y rió.

—¿Lo ves? Solo tiene ojos para ti.

Sora suspiró una vez más, se sacudió las manos tras meterlas en agua fresca y se quitó las botas de agua por una de montar.

—Lo que quieras. Yo voy a la casa a ducharme. Tú puedes pasear palmito y terminar de cargarte al chico.

Mimi asintió tras reírse y se alejó. Sora suspiró y tomó el camino hacia la casa que les servía como hogar. Antes de poder entrar, alguien la detuvo de la mano.

—Mimi, en serio, no estoy para jueguecitos de citas —advirtió volviéndose. Cerró la boca en el mismo instante.

Taichi Yagami, el joven vaquero, estaba de pie a su lado, mirándola con sumo interés.

—Vaya. Entonces, no tengo ninguna oportunidad de que aceptes ir conmigo al baile del condado.

Sora sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—¡No! Quiero decir… Sí… ¡Ahg! —Tomó aire para calmarse—. Estaré encantada de ir contigo.

Él sonrió ampliamente y apretó entre sus manos el sombrero.

—¡Genial! Te vendré a recoger esta noche.

—Esta noche estaré lista —aseguró sonriente.

Se metió dentro de la casa y lo vio alejarse, dando un salto en el aire antes de reunirse con los otros dos. Sora se pellizcó las mejillas.

Ahora sí podía ver lo que Mimi decía.

Y le gustaba.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Pintor de sueños**_ de **Saurom**. Propuesta por **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Te pintaré el sol**

Kenyako

—¿Qué haces?

Ken levantó la cabeza de la cama para observarla. Miyako sonrió como respuesta mientras dejaba el caballete junto a la cama y una silla. Ya había traído anteriormente la paleta y la brocha, pero Ken había dado por hecho que simplemente se la había dejado.

—Vengo a dibujar aquí —explicó sentándose y cogiendo una vez más el pincel.

Ken enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la luz no entra bien en mi estudio.

Ken sabía que bajo esa sonrisa había una mentira. Y que bajo sus gafas, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que retenía. Quiso sonreírle de vuelta, pero no pudo.

—Miyako…

—¿Sabes qué? —interrumpió ella —. Llevo días sin saber qué dibujar. ¿Qué podrías dibujar tú?

Ken guardó silencio. Miyako se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ya sé. Te pintaré el sol —exclamó frotándose las mejillas con fuerza —. Será precioso. Podrás verlo y… será espléndido… lo colgaré en la pared del frente… para que puedas verlo siempre que despiertes… para que…

—Miyako —nombró pausadamente.

Ella le miró. No lloraba.

—No llores, tonto. O yo también lloraré.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! Pero me lo dices muy tarde… ¡Muy tarde!

Ken cerró los ojos, escuchando sus palabras cada vez más lejos. Cada menos cerca. Podía ver el sol de ella dibujado. El cuadro colgado en la pared. Seguro que cuando despertara, sería lo más precioso para ver.

El único problema era que jamás volvería a despertar. Y ella lo sabía.

Y odiaba hacerla llorar.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Mujer amante**_ de **Rata Blanca**. Propuesta por **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Amor confuso**

Daisuke y Kenyako  


—Tienes que olvidarla, Daisuke.

Ken dejó una cerveza sobre las manos de su mejor amigo. Daisuke casi la vació por la mitad a base de tragos enormes y chorrearla por la comisura. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

—No lo entiendes, Ken. Esa mujer me vuelve loco. Me ha mostrado todo lo que sé y luego se marcha, como si nada.

Ken enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y eso no te dice nada?

Daisuke le miró como si por primera vez comprendiera, pero en seguida esa chispa desapareció.

—No es lo crees, Ken. Ella es una buena chica. Me quiere.

—Una chica que te quiere no te deja en la estacada.

—No entiendes el romanticismo femenino —descartó Daisuke en un suspiro —. A las mujeres les gustan que las persigan, que vayas tras ella como un héroe y las salves de algo.

—¿Eres consciente de que lo que estás diciendo es muy preocupante? ¡Pareces un acosador, por dios!

Daisuke hizo un gesto ofendido.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí. Mira.

Se volvió hacia atrás.

—¡Miyako!

La mujer apareció bostezando un minuto después.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pensarías de un tipo que te persigue a todos lados, que va tras de ti creyéndose que hace el héroe?

—Que es un puto acosador al que le aplastaría mi bote de pimienta en la jeta con todas las de la ley —expresó con firmeza.

Ken se volvió hacia él y Daisuke bufó.

—No lo entendéis. De verdad que no.

—Claro que lo entendemos —intervino Miyako —. Estamos enamorados. Podemos entender tu necesidad de tener a la otra persona contigo, Daisuke. Pero no por ello has dejarte rebajar y que te pisoteen. Has dejado de lado hasta tu sueño y todo.

—Yo no quería ser tan duro —murmuró Ken mirándola a cuadros.

—Pues con este cabeza hueca siempre hemos de ser así. Si no, no aprende.

Daisuke suspiró, se terminó de beber la botella de cerveza y se levantó para marcharse.

—Iré a verla.

Y se marchó antes de que pudiera retenerla. Ken miró de reojo a Miyako que empezó a despotricar de todo.

—¿Eres consciente de quién pagará la fianza, verdad?

Ken bufó.

—No fastidies.

Miyako solo se marchó para encerrarse en el dormitorio. Ken maldijo a Daisuke y todas sus locuras. Cogió el abrigo y corrió para ir tras él.

Esa dichosa mujer lo tenía loco. Pero no iba a dejar que le vaciara la billetera a su causa.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sueño en complicidad**_ de **FLOU**. Propuesta por **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **¿Y si ya no nos queda nada?**

SORA

Cerró la cajita lentamente entre los dedos. Ahí guardaba todos los recuerdos que podía. Las pequeñas cosas. Alguna que otra notita. Un coletero. Un trozo de cabello.

Eran las poquitas cosas que más atesoraba de ellos.

Levantó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Ya no había nada. No quedaba nada. Estaba vacío. No había risas al despertar.

Se acercó a la pared para quitar la noticia y pegársela contra el pecho. El título de un artículo nunca le había parecido más escabroso.

 _Fallecen un padre y una hija en un atentado en Japón._

Eso fue lo que terminó con todo. Como un chasquido de dos. Alguien decidió que debían de morir. Sin más. Sin opiniones.

La injusticia de todo la dejó sola. Le arrebató lo que más quería.

Dejándola sin nada.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Que más da**_ de **Anahi**. Propuesta por **Sthefynice**

 **Dejadla ser**

Yamato, Taichi, Sora y Mimi.

—¿Por qué queréis cambiar a Mimi?

Todos clavaron la mirada en Taichi tras su pregunta. El chico ni se inmutó mientras la veía bailar sobre el escenario. Menearse como si todo el mundo pudiera tocarla cuando quisiera. Con ritmo. Con sabrosura.

—Porque siempre está armando escándalo —protestó Yamato tocándose el ceño con cierta vergüenza —. ¿Sabes que después ha de tocar mi grupo?

—¿Y qué? —inquirió Taichi nuevamente sin mirarle si quiera.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes y le tiró de la mandíbula para que le mirase.

—Que por culpa de idiotas como tú luego perdemos la atención. ¿Cuántas veces le has visto la braga?

—Siete. Diiigo. ¡Qué tontería!

Yamato tiró de él para encararlo y la bronca se hizo chica. Ni siquiera Sora conseguía detenerlos esa vez, hasta que agua helada cayó encima de ellos dos. Al levantar la vista se encontraron con Mimi, quien les guiñó un ojo y continuó con su extravagante canción.

Los chicos cerraron la boca. Tenían que aceptarla como era, eso era claro.

Ella vivía a su ritmo. No había más.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hasta que llegues Tú**_ de **Anahi**. Propuesta por **Sthefynice**

 **Mientras te espero**

Mimi

 _Querido amor;_

 _Sé que estas en algún lugar de este mundo dispuesto a hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de recibirte porque no sé ni lo que quiero y no quiero atraerte en mi caída. Sin embargo, soy feliz de saber que existes y me esperas._

 _También podría encontrarte yo, pero sé que ambos preferimos que no sea así. Y si ya te he conocido y te he encontrado, perdona que sea tan despistada. Ya sabes por qué tienes que ser tú el que me ames a mí, me enamores y decidas hacerme feliz para siempre._

 _Sé que sonará egoísta, pero tú me quieres así, de retorcida, de loca, de chispeante. Porque sé que amaras todo de mí, hasta mis defectos que a los demás irritan y sacan humo._

 _Hasta que vengas he decirte que tengo que probar todo. Del mismo modo que esos amores juegan con otros yo jugaré, participaré en esta partida donde me harán daño porque estoy hecha de pasta dura. De esa que se cae pero vuelve a levantarse y da guerra._

 _Mientras te espero, miraré las estrellas pasar cada noche y los amaneceres, así podré enseñarte el mejor de todos y sorprenderte. Cocinaré para otros para que cuando vengas, disfrutes de mi mejor comida. Y lloraré todas las lágrimas necesarias para que cuando tu vengas solo pueda reír._

 _Así qué, amor, cuando llegue el momento, házmelo saber._

 _Te esperaré para siempre._

 _Mimi._


End file.
